Moritaka Mashiro
Mashiro Moritaka (zwany również Saikō) jest jednym z dwóch głównych bohaterów serii Bakuman. Razem z Takagim tworzą Ashirogi Muto. Wygląd Mashiro jest średniego wzrostu. Ma niebieskie oczy i włosy z kosmykiem sterczącym na czubku głowy. Zazwyczaj nosi podkoszulek a na nim kurtkę lub koszulę. Osobowość Mashiro jest ekstremalnie utalentowanym rysownikiem, który zdobył wiele wyróżnień przed zostaniem mangaką. Ma bardzo wysokie standardy rysunków i odmawia oddania rysunków dopóki nie zostanie nimi usatysfakcjonowany. Jest niezwykle konkurencyjny, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o Niizumę. Prowadzi też przyjacielską rywalizacje z Fukudą, Aoki i Hiramaru. Mashiro jest w solidnej współpracy ze swoim szkolnym kolegą i późniejszym najlepszym przyjacielem, Takagim. Mashiro i Takagi mają wzajemny szacunek dla siebie i obaj zdecydowali się pracować ze sobą ze względu na ich talent i inteligencję. Jest także bliskim przyjacielem żony Takagiego - Kayi, z którą zna się od gimnazjum. Mashiro ma bardzo dobre relacje ze swoją narzeczoną - Azuki. Ich związek był porównywany przez Takagiego i Kayie do tych z rodzaju przedszkolnych. Azuki i Mashiro obiecali sobie motywować się nawzajem aby spełnić swoje marzenia. Mashiro jest także pokazany w całej serii jako beznadziejny romantyk i ma skłonności do bycia bardzo roztrzepanym, podczas pisania z Azuki. Seria Bakuman Początki Gdy Moritaka był mały, idealizował swojego wujka Nobuhiro, który był mangaką rysującym dla Weekly Shounen Jump. Dzięki jego wujkowi interesował się rysowaniem i był chwalony za swój ogromny talent. Dzięki niemu wie dużo o tym jak manga jest tworzona, zatwierdzana i wydawana. Gdy jego wujek zmarł z przepracowania, stracił zainteresowanie byciem mangaką. Współpraca z Takagim Ich współpraca zaczyna się gdy Mashiro zapomina wziąć ze szkoły notes w którym są rysunki jego ukochanej. Zamierza wrócić po niego i gdy wchodzi do klasy to widzi, że Takagi Akito ma go w swoich rękach. Takagi mówi, że odda mu go pod warunkiem, że razem będą tworzyć mangę, lecz on odmawia. Takagi nie odpuszcza, więc Mashiro mówi, że zastanowi się nad tym. thumb|Mashiro oświadcza się Azuki Później wieczorem Takagi zaprasza go by spotkać się z dziewczyną w której się kocha. Takagi wyjawia jej jego plan zostania mangaką a Mashiro zilustruje jego opowieść i chce by Azuki wystąpiła w niej jeśli stanie się Anime. Azuki się zgadza ponieważ okazuje się że chce zostać seiyu i nagle Mashiro pyta się jej czy zostanie jego żoną, gdy zostaną mangakami, na co Azuki też odpowiada "Tak". Na egzaminie Mashiro nie może się skupić i pyta czy może iść do pielęgniarki. Następnie Takagi też idzie do pielęgniarki. Na pytanie co się stało Mashiro odpowiada, że nie potrafi przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Azuki. Potem obaj idą na dach i Takagi mówi, że poprosił go by robił z nim mangę nie przez umiejętności lecz przez jego osobowość. Mashiro zgadza się z nim pracować, ponieważ myślą podobnie. Takagi zadaje mu pytanie czy jego rodzice się zgodzą. Po powrocie do domu Mashiro rozmawia z matką, na początku się nie zgadza lecz po rozmowie z mężem pozwala mu. Potem Mashiro idzie poinformować o tym swojego dziadka a ten w prezencie daje mu klucze do pracowni Nobuhiro, swojego zmarłego syna. Ucieszony Mashiro od razu pędzi do pracowni dzwoniąc po Takagiego. Na miejscu znajdują figurki, egzemplarze Jumpa i wiele imion i manuskryptów. Obierają sobie cel by dostać anime przed osiemnastką. Pierwsze kroki do mangi i Mama Azuki Postanawia wraz z Takagim stworzyć męską mangę. Takagi chce przestudiować imiona i manuskrypty, w tym czasie on idzie zadzwonić do ojca i przeprasza, że uważał, że jego wujek popełnił samobójstwo. Gdy wraca do środka, w szafce z manuskryptami znajduje pudełko pełne listów od dziewczyny, którą jego wujek kochał. Na początku nie chcą ich czytać, lecz po chwili przysięgają, że nikomu nie powiedzą o treści listów. W ostatnim liście, dziewczyna informuje, że wychodzi za mąż. Znajdują album szkolny i dowiadują się, że tą dziewczyną jest mama Miho Azuki. W szkole ustalają, że muszą dowiedzieć się więcej i idą do domu Miho gdy nie ma jej w domu. Poznają jej mamę i od razu przepraszają, że przeczytali wszystkie listy. dowiadują się także, że ona też go kochała, lecz była zbyt nie śmiała by wyznać mu miłość. Wierzyła, że gag manga Kawaguchiego Taro była bazowana na na jego uczuciach. Mashiro prosi ją by nie mówiła Miho o jej wymianie listów z jego wujkiem. Następnie ćwiczy rysowanie piórami do późna i zasypia na egzaminie. Później w pracowni wyjaśnia sposoby rysowania różnymi piórami, takimi jak G Pen, Pióro Kabura i Pióro Maru. Pokazuje Takagiemu rysunki postaci, i Takagiemu się podobają, lecz on twierdzi, że nie są mangowe, ponieważ mają zbyt grube linie. Pokazuje mu też rysunki tła. Mówi także, że ciężko narysować jest ruch, emocje. Opowiada także historię wujka, który nigdy nie używał G Pena oraz korektorów a udało mu się zadebiutować. Postanawia także dla dobra mangi iść do Północnego Liceum, ponieważ nie jest tam wysoki poziom i będzie miał czas na rysowanie. Robienie mangi dla Jumpa Pewnego razu czytając Jumpa, widzą informacje o Eijim Niizumie, który zajął drugie miejsce w konkursie Tezuka w wieku 15 lat. Będąc w szkole przypominają sobie chłopaka - Ishizawe, który rysował dziewczyny w stylu ecchi. Mashiro twierdzi, że jeśli wygra się konkurs to dostanie się edytora. Jednakże nawet jeśli się nie wygra, można znaleźć edytora, który doceni pracę. Opowiada także, że są dobrzy i źli edytorzy. Opowiada historię pewnego edytora, który odrzucał wszystkie prace młodego mangaki, by zmotywować go do dalszej pracy. Razem z Takagim decydują się stworzyć manuskrypt i pokazać go do oceny edytorowi z Jumpa. W drodze do studia spotykają Miho wraz z siostrą i mamą. Gdy je minęli, odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Miho także się odwróciła. Po chwili powtórzyli to i Takagi powiedział do niego, że nadają na tych samych częstotliwościach. Takagi daje mu imie o nazwie "Dwie Ziemie". Twierdzi, że jest świetny, tylko nie wiadomo czy wydadzą to w Jumpie. Takagi ma inny pomysł nazwany "Sunglass Pitcher". Opowiada on o bejsboliście, który traci wzrok i pojawia się po roku i wygrywa mecze szybką piłką. Okazało się, że przez rok trenował z ojcem, gdy dowiadują się że jest ślepy musi walczyć z komisją sportową oraz z przeciwnikami. Decydują jednak stworzyć "The Two Earths" przez letnie wakacje. Wraz z Takagim rozmawiają na dachu szkoły o ich planach skończenia "Dwóch Ziemi" pod koniec wakacji i pokazania go edytorowi. Kaya Miyoshi przychodzi na dach i chce pogadać z Takagim. Jest zła bo powiedziała mu kim chce być w przyszłości a no się jej o to zapytał. Kiedy Miyoshi pyta go czemu wypytywał ją o Azuki, robi wymówki, że chciał z nią porozmawiać. Ona źle to zrozumiała i myśli, że Takagi ją lubi. Gdy odchodzi, mówi, że pomyśli o tym. Azuki myśli, że Takagi lubi Kayę ponieważ jest słodka, a nie Iwase, która jest sztywna. Kaya pyta się Azuki, czy jest ktoś kogo lubi, lecz ta odpowiada, że jest nieśmiała, traci pewność siebie i się rumieni gdy rozmawia z chłopakami. W czasie wakacji, Takagi i Mashiro ciężko pracują nad mangą. Kończą 28 Sierpnia, tuż przed końcem wakacji. Dzwonią do Shueisha i kazano im przyjść następnego dnia na spotkanie z panem Hattorim z Weekly Shounen Jump. Akamaru Jump Gdy zgłaszają swoją pracę do konkursu, Hattori proponuje im by zrobili coś do sezonowego Akamaru Jumpa. Tworzą one-shot nazwany Wiedza i Pieniądze, który zostaje opublikowany. We wczesnych wynikach są pierwsi lecz ostatecznie kończą na trzecim miejscu. Po tym on i Takagi decydują zrobić bitewną mangę z głównego "nurtu". Edytowanie 5 rozdziału Kruka Podczas gdy Takagi wymyśla imię do mangi z głównego nurtu, on postanawia przyjąć propozycję bycia asystentem Eijiego. Na miejscu poznaje Fukude oraz Nakaia. Zaczynają dyskutować o mandze i decydują (on wraz z Fukudą) pomóc Eijiemu poprawić 5 rozdział Kruka. Podczas pracy z Niizumą, uświadamia sobie, że powinien inspirować się swoimi rysunkami z dzieciństwa. Rezygnuje z pracy i w domu przegląda swoje stare prace. Uważa, że musi poświęcić się mandze dla Azuki. Wyznacza termin dla Takagiego i jeśli nie zdąży to sam będzie robił mangę. Rozstanie Ashirogi Muto Gdy minął termin, informuje Takagiego, że od tej pory sam będzie robił mangę. Takagi oddaje mu klucz i tłumaczy, że cały czas robił imie nawet będąc z Kayą. Informuje go, że może przerabiać jego imiona za 100 jenów za sztukę oraz że chce przerobić pseudonim na "Ashiro Muto". Żaden z nich nie wiedział, że obaj myśleli nad mangą detektywistyczną. Hattori planował oszukiwać Mashiro przez dwa lata i wtedy wyjawić mu, że Takagi też pracował nad mangą detektywistyczną. W szkole rozmawia z Takagim i dowiaduje się, że on też myślał nad mangą detektywistyczną. Wtedy znowu łączą swoje siły i planują wykiwać Hattoriego, nie mówiąc mu, że znowu współpracują i zrobią 10 rozdziałów do serializacji. Ich rozłąka trwała miesiąc. Puchar Złotej Przyszłości Postanawiają zgłosić one-shot Detektywa Trapa do Pucharu Złotej Przyszłości, ponieważ jeśli zajmą wysokie miejsce mają szansę na serializację. Pojawia się pewien problem, gdyż KOOGY próbował wygrać dzięki swojej sławy piosenkarza. Drużyna Fukudy próbowała rozmawiać o tym z działem edytorskim, lecz nic to nie dało. Postanowili ulepszyć swoje mangi poprzez wymianę opinii na temat swoich mang, lecz z tego też nic nie wyszło, więc postanowili zapytać o opinię Eijiego. Ten wyjawił, że dwa pierwsze miejsca to remis i trzecie miejsce jest pewne. W ostatecznych wynikach, jego przewidywania stały się prawdą i Detektyw Trap oraz Kiyoshi Knight zajęły pierwsze miejsca a trzecie zajął Hideout Door. Na spotkaniu serializacyjnym po pucharze tylko Detektywowi Trapowi udało się zdobyć serializację. Przyjęcie Noworoczne Gdy przyjęcie noworoczne się zbliżało, był zrelaksowany i śmiał się z wyglądu Takagiego w garniturze. Na przyjęciu zostali przedstawieni wielu mangakom, np Hiramaru autorowi Otters 11 i Araiowi autorowi Cheese Okaki. Po kolacji i grze w bingo, poznali Kazuhiko Torishime - jednego z dyrektorów Jumpa. Rozmawiali o Kawaguchim Taro. Wtedy powiedział, że jego celem jest zostać mangaką numer 1 czyli to co nie udało się jego wujkowi. Serializacja Detektywa Trapa Podczas serializacji Detektywa Trapa, pracuje bardzo ciężko. Coraz mniej śpi i je, aż w końcu zasłabł. Jego stan był na tyle poważny, że wylądował w szpitalu. Choroba i przerwa w serializacji thumb|Spotkanie Azuki i Mashiro w szpitalu Gdy był w szpitalu przyjechała do niego Azuki. Zapytała go co jest dla niego ważniejsze: ona czy manga, on odpowiada, że manga. Chce dalej rysować, nawet gdy ma zabronione aż do czasu, gdy jego stan zdrowia się poprawi. Wiele osób go odwiedziło: Eiji wraz ze swoim edytorem Yujiro, Hiramaru, Fukuda. Gdy przybył Redaktor Naczelny, kilkoro z nich wciąż tam było. Naczelny zarządził przerwę w serializacji Trapa aż do zakończenia szkoły przez autorów. On twierdził, że da radę rysować, lecz Naczelny był nieugięty w tej sprawie. Gdy dowiedział się, że Drużyna Fukudy zrobiła sobie przerwę w wydawaniu swoich serii, namawia ich by przestali bo zawiodą swoich czytelników. Robił jednak rozdziały co tydzień by skończyć przed końcem roku. ''Two of Me, ''Hitman10 i Future Watch Po zakończeniu przerwy mają niskie wyniki co prowadzi do anulowania Detektywa Trapa. Miura twierdzi, że ich następną serią powinna być komedia, lecz Takagi uważa, że humor nie jest ich mocną stroną. Ale wymyśla dwie historie: Two of Me i Hitman10. Miura nalegał na Hitman10, lecz on proponuje by zrobili coś innego w ich stylu i wysłali na konkurs, by czytelnicy zagłosowali co wydać. Na konkurs stworzyli Future Watch. Gdy Miura o tym usłyszał był bardzo zdziwiony. Poprosili by został przyjęty do konkursu ale tylko do oceny a nie do nagrody. Ostateczne wyniki były taki, że Hitman10 był 10, a Future Watch 9. Miura tak nalegał by robili komedię, że powiedział by Takagi znalazł kogoś innego by rysował, przez co się pokłócili. Gdy wrócili do studia dostali paczkę, w której były komedie i różne komentarze i tłumaczenia do nich. Widząc jak starał się Miura postanawiają zgodzić się na stworzenie komedii. Wymyślają nową mangę, nazwaną Run, Daihatsu Tanto! Serializacja Run, Daihatsu Tanto! Run, Daihatsu Tanto! to gag manga opowiadająca o przygodach wnuka wynalazcy. Miura uważa, że jest bardzo śmieszna i że napewno spodoba się czytelnikom. Gdy dowiedzieli się, że na spotkaniu serializacyjnym będzie też +Natural Iwase starają się jak najwięcej pozmieniać by udało im się zdobyć serializację. Po zdobyciu serializacji mają niskie miejsca w rankingu. Nawet Eiji stwierdził, że nie chce tego czytać. Gdy zobaczyli Eijiego w programie telewizyjnym i gdy powiedział, że oni są jego rywalami to chcą zrezygnować z Tanto. Dzwoni do Azuki, by jej o tym powiedzieć. Później idą do Redaktora Naczelnego by zapytać go czy mogą zakończyć Tanto, gdyż nią nie przewyższą Eijiego. Naczelny zgadza się, lecz daje im warunek, że jeśli do końca roku nie zrobią czegoś ciekawego to już nigdy nie będą mogli tworzyć dla Jumpa. Serializacja PCP Biorąc pod uwagę rady obu Miury i Hattoriego, zastanawiają się jaka powinna być ich następna manga. Według zaleceń Miury, który brał rady od Hattoriego ich pierwszy one shot to była "poważna komedia". Drugi zaś być w ich stylu, więc urozmaicili Wiedzę i Pieniądze. Oba poniosły porażkę, więc szukali dalej lecz już bez rad Hattoriego. Pewnego dnia Shujin dzwoni do niego by przyjechał w pewne miejsce. Na miejscu dowiaduje się, że będą robić mangę "zbrodni doskonałej'. W celu zdobycia doświadczenia, cały dzień śledzili Hattoriego. Gdy spotkał się z Iwase nie mogli wytrzymać ze śmiech, choć Hattori i Iwase byli poważni. By zdobyć jeszcze więcej doświadczenia wykorzystali Kayę i to, że jedzie na urodziny Miho. Gdy spała, Takagi zrobił zdjęcie papieru na opakowaniu, i oni musieli znaleźć sklep w którym kupiła prezent, by mieć dokładnie takie samo pudełko i papier. Następnej nocy gdy spała, on i Takagi zamienili prezenty. Gdy Miho go otworzyła była mile zaskoczona a Kaya jeszcze bardziej. W końcu stworzyli PCP opowiadające o grupce uczniów podstawówki, którzy uwielbiają robić "zbrodnie doskonałe" czyli np. podmieniają komuś piórnik (gdy nie widzi) i obserwują kiedy się skapnie. Na spotkaniu serializacyjnym odbyło się głosowanie czy ma zostać wydana czy nie. Po początkowych głosach na nie, wszyscy oprócz Naczelnego zmienili głosy na tak. Pierwszy rozdział zajął 1 miejsce w rankingu a późniejsze zazwyczaj koło 4. Chociaż jest to bardzo popularna manga, niestety nie będzie miła adaptacji anime, gdyż dzieci mogą naśladować ich działania. Gdy +Natural miał dostać anime odbyło się przesłuchanie do roli bohaterki. Do finału dostała się Miho. Gdy dowiedział się o tym, powiedział że to jej wybór, lecz w głębi duszy nie chciał by brała w tym udział. Tuż przed przesłuchaniem, porywa ją z przesłuchania, a Eiji powiedział mu, że wszystkim się zajmie: czyli odrzuci ją i nikt nie będzie miał pretensji. Później całą drogę na stację trzymają się za rękę i przy rozstaniu, mówi mu, by przy następnym spotkaniu pocałowali się i że do tego czasu musi spełnić ich marzenia. PCP został wykorzystane do walki z What is Required Toru Nanamine i do zdjęcia go po 10 tygodniach. Skutecznie bronili się przeciwko Nanamine, który współpracował z pięćdziesięcioma osobami. Gdy spotkali go na przyjęciu noworocznym, to powiedział, że pokona ich w przyszłości. Festiwal Romansu Super Gwiazd Gdy dowiedzieli się o Festiwalu Romansu Super Gwiazd chcą wziąć udział, ponieważ chcieliby inną serię skoro PCP nie będzie miało anime. W tym momencie Takagi zajęty był trochę Rabuta & Peace więc powiedział mu, że sam zrobi one-shota na festiwal. Dzwoni do Azuki by dowiedzieć się jak ich miłość się zaczęła. Na początku jest nieśmiały lecz mówi, ze ich przeciwnikami są Eiji Niizuma i Aiko Iwase. Ona mówi mu, że opowie mu wszystko by mógł stworzyć wspaniałą historię miłosną. Jego one-shot nazwany A Brief Time zajął 4 miejsce. ''Reversi'' vs. Zombie Gun Gdy Eiji chce zakończyć Kruka są w grupie mangaków, którzy chcą go powstrzymać poprzez pokonanie go w rankingach, jednak nikomu się to nie udaje. Widząc, że PCP nie przewyższy Eijiego oraz z chęci zdobycia anime, tworzą one-shot z głównego "nurtu" w ich poza "nurtowym" stylu. Zgłaszają go na spotkanie serializacyjne, na którym będzie też Zombie Gun - nowa manga Eijiego. Gdy one-shoty zostają opublikowane Zombie Gun ustanawia nowy rekord głosów na one-shota wynikiem 692 głosów. Gdy w następnym numerze Jumpa wydani zostają Reversi Ashirogi Muto to udaje im się pobić ten rekord o dwa głosy. Obie serie zdobywają serializację, lecz Reversi początkowo mają być wydawani w Hisshō Jump a PCP dalej w Weekly Shōnen Jumpie, lecz później nowy Redaktor Naczelny zmienia zdanie i to PCP zostanie przeniesione do Hisshō Jumpa. Gdy pierwszy rozdział Zombie Guna zdobywa rekord 767 głosów a pierwszy rozdział Reversów tylko 526. Później przez 3 tygodnie z rzędu Reversi byli na 1 miejscu. Skandal Gdy potwierdzono adaptację anime Reversów i to, że Miho Azuki ma podkładać głos bohaterce, to pojawiły się plotki, że jeden z duetu Ashirogi Muto związany jest z popularną seiyu. Gdy opublikowano (przez Ishizawe) informacje, że byli w tej samej klasie w gimnazjum, większość czytelników chce wyrzucić wszystkie prace Ashirogi i serie gdzie występuje Miho Azuki. Po późniejszej audycji Miho i wypowiedzeniu się w niej przez Mashiro, coraz więcej ludzi jest im przychylna. Gdy dyrektor studia zaproponował, by odbył się casting online do roli Minadori Naho, on zgadza się na to ponieważ wierzy w Azuki. Spełnienie Marzeń Gdy odbywa się casting online, ogląda go wraz z Takagim i Kayą. Gdy usłyszał, że Miho popełniła pomyłkę był zdziwiony lecz po wysłuchaniu tłumaczeń dyrektora uspokoił się. Gdy nadszedł dzień poznania wyników był bardzo zdenerwowany, lecz gdy zobaczył, że Azuki wygrała to aż płakał ze szczęścia. Cieszył się, że ich marzenia wreszcie się spełnią. Później dzwoni do niej i mówi, że gdy anime wystartuje to przyjedzie do niej. Później w pracowni rozmawia z Takagim i ten pyta go, czy oświadczył się prawidłowo. Odpowiada mu, że nie i że gdy anime zostanie wyemitowane spotka się z nią, a Takagi dopowiada, że wtedy się oświadczy. Prosi Takagiego by pożyczył mu pieniądze na kupno domu. Później na spotkaniu z edytorem rozmawiają o wcześniejszym zakończeniu Reversów. Gdy zgodzono się na wcześniejsze zakończenie, pracuje by jak najlepiej narysować zakończenie. Gdy Reversi przebili Zombie Guna w ilości sprzedanych tomów, idą wraz z Takagim do redakcji, gdzie spotykają Niizume. Mówi im, że będzie na nich czekał, gdy Zombie Gun zdobędzie trzy miliony sprzedanych tomów. Odpowiadają mu, że ich następna seria będzie miał 3,5 miliona sprzedanych tomów. Później rozmawia z Takagim i Kayą w pracowni. Dziękuje Kayi za wymyślenie ich pseudonimu oraz za pomoc w pracowni i przy mandze. Mówi jej też, że zamierza porządnie oświadczyć się Azuki. Wieczorem w domu przegląda pamiętnik wujka. thumb|Pocałunek Azuki i Mashiro W dniu premiery anime, przyjeżdża pod dom Azuki swoim nowym samochodem. Ogląda w nim pierwszy odcinek i po zakończeniu dzwoni do Miho. Gdy wychodzi do niego, rozmawiają w samochodzie o czasach gdy siedzieli obok siebie w gimnazjum. Później jadą pod stary jej stary dom, gdzie dowiaduje się, że nie został sprzedany. Wspominają jak obiecali sobie, że się pobiorą, gdy ich marzenia się spełnią. Pyta się jej czy za niego wyjdzie skoro ich marzenia się spełniła, a ona podchodzi i całuje go pytając czy pamięta ich inną obietnicę. Potem mówią, że już zawsze będą po swojej stronie. Później widzimy go wraz z Miho, Kayą i Takagim na ślubie Aoki i Hiramaru. Jest świadkiem jak Miho złapała bukiet rzucony przez pannę młodą. Cytaty *(Do Takagiego): Nie zostaniesz mangaką. Tylko nieliczny odsetek z talentem, Prawdziwi Geniusze nimi zostają, reszta to... Ryzykanci. *(Do Miho): Gdy nasze marzenia się spełnią, Wyjdziesz za mnie ?! *(Do Miho): Jak długo... Jak długo będziesz na mnie czekać ? Ciekawostki *Mashiro siedzi w takiej samej pozycji jak L z Death Note, innej mangi autorów Bakumana. *Ulubioną mangą Mashiro jest Ashita no Joe. *Mashiro nosi buty marki Nike, model Air Force 1. *Mashiro może być porównywany do Takeshi'ego Obaty, ilustratora Bakumana, który współpracuje z Tsugumi Ohbą. *Jego samochód to Ferrari 458 Italia Spider. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mangaka Kategoria:Asystenci